Previously, various atomizers each using a piezoelectric vibrator have been proposed, for example, as described in Patent Literature 1 below. FIG. 9 illustrates a cross-section view of an atomizer described in Patent Literature 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, an atomizer 100 includes a base 101 in which a pressurized room 102 for allowing being filled with liquid to be atomized is disposed. A nozzle plate 103 is fixed to the base 101 so as to cover an upper opening 102a of the pressurized room 102. The nozzle plate 103 has many nozzle orifices at its central portion. A disc-shaped piezoelectric vibrator 104 having an opening 104a formed at its central portion is attached on the nozzle plate 103.
The piezoelectric vibrator 104 includes a disc-shaped piezoelectric body 105 and first and second electrodes 106 and 107. The first and second electrodes 106 and 107 are disposed on an upper surface 105a and a lower surface 105b of the piezoelectric body 105, respectively. The piezoelectric vibrator 104 is configured so as to be vibrated by transverse effects. That is, the piezoelectric vibrator 104 vibrates in a diametrical direction.
For the atomizer 100, as illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11, vibration of the piezoelectric vibrator 104 by transverse effects causes flexural vibration of the nozzle plate 103 in a direction z perpendicular to the planar direction of the piezoelectric vibrator 104. As a result, liquid in the pressurized room 102 is sprayed through the nozzle orifices of the nozzle plate 103.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 63-11063